The Suburbs
by Missschievous
Summary: AU. One shot. It takes two to tango.


_The Suburbs_

* * *

Fitzgerald Grant sat on his bed in his basement which he converted into his bedroom. It was perfect, much larger than his original bedroom, with it's own bathroom and backdoor. The backdoor was Fitz's personal favourite touch as it provided an easy route for him to sneak out effectively. Although most of the time he just sat outside to smoke a joint and relax or take in the night sky.

His sixteenth birthday was coming to an end as his alarm clock read 11:25. He'd had a great day, he bunked off the majority of his classes to hang out with his best friends; Harrison Wright , Stephen Finch and Olivia Pope. Fitz now being the oldest of the group didn't let them go a minute without knowing who was in charge. They headed to the local diner and ordered all the fries, hamburgers and ice cream they possibly could.

Living in a small town in Upstate New York had it's perks sometimes, you knew everyone and everyone knew you. Therefore due to his birthday, the diner provided him and his friends with all of the food on the house. Harrison had suggested that they try to buy some booze but Stephen quickly shot that idea down. So the foursome sat in a deserted ravine, smoked a few cigarettes and wasted the day away.

It wasn't exactly how Fitz had imagined turning sixteen, he imagined something _big_ and _exciting_. However he spent it with his three favourite people in the world, and truly couldn't complain. He was extremely happy that Olivia had come to celebrate his birthday, due to the fact that she was steadily becoming more and more popular.

Olivia and Fitz had been friends for as long as he could remember. However within the last year and a half puberty hit the group; Olivia stopped looking like the awkward girl with an overbite. She got braces, developed breasts and a behind. Although Fitz secretly always found her pretty, he found it extremely hard to keep his eyes off of her after puberty hit her. This change of hers failed to go unnoticed by guys as she now got attention from practically any guy at school. Girls often scowled at her with jealously, but Olivia failed to care nor notice. Fitz was happy to see that even though Olivia attracted everyone's attention; their friendship and failed to change.

Fitz looked to his phone which was now vibrating and ringing loudly in his lap. "Hello?"

"Open your door."

He smiled at her voice and opened his backdoor to allow her inside. "Hey Liv."

"Hey loser." She laughed, closing the door behind her. Fitz inhaled sharply at the sight of her, her hair was straight and hung around her shoulders and she wore a low cut pink long sleeve T-shirt with four buttons at the top paired with denim shorts.

"What are you doing here?" He laughed, thrilled at her presence.

"Well my mom's at her boyfriend's and Jasmine snuck out to see her Christopher. Plus it happens to be my best friend's birthday." Olivia teased with a gift bag in hand, "and I forgot to give you your gift."

Fitz smiled as Olivia joined him on the edge of his bed. "It's a three piece set with steps okay.", she instructed him and pulled out the first piece; a strawberry paper rolled joint. "I got Cameron to roll it for me in geography class.", she pulled out the next piece, a pair of matte black Beats by Dr. Dre.

Fitz's jaw dropped to the floor at the headphones, he knew exactly how much those cost. She must have saved up her allowance for ages. "Liv..."

"Finally.", she grinned and pulled out a mixtape she'd made from him. Based on their similar taste in music Olivia knew exactly which songs and which bands to put on the CD. "Now you have to smoke this, and listen to the music with the headphones."

He smiled at her appreciatively. "Thank you Livvie."

"You're welcome." She'd been saving up for those headphones for months, and the look on his face was all worth it. "So has this been the best birthday ever?"

"I don't know about that, but your gift was pretty great." Fitz said with a smile. The two of them laid down on his bed together like they had many times before. "I guess I was expecting more from my sixteenth, like in the movie's and stuff."

"I see what you mean." Olivia let out a giggle. "I hope my sixteenth is exactly how it is in the movies."

"It won't be." He teased poking her in the stomach.

"Shut up.", she rolled onto her side to face him completely. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know." He mumbled, finding the new position she was extremely distracting. Now her chest was practically in his face and it taunted him in the worst of ways. Fitz was staring hard— and he knew it, no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn't peel his eyes from her. Perhaps it was his raging teenage hormones, or the fact he'd been denying a crush on her for years. He wondered what she looked without a shirt or bra, what she looked like completely naked. Fitz imagined she'd look glorious; like an angel.

"You're staring.", she chuckled softly.

"What?", he broke out of his daze to look into her big chocolate eyes. "What did you say?"

"You were staring at me.", her tone this time was more serious and she spoke slower.

"Shut up Liv no I wasn't." He grouched at her a lot harsher than he meant, trying to hide his embarrassment. Fitz had meant to joke around, not bite her head off. He was slightly worried she might have caught onto him, and angry at himself for getting caught.

Olivia nodded quietly and dropped her gaze to her feet. She rolled over onto her back, "I think I maybe I should go."

"No!" He boomed loudly, the last thing he wanted was for her to leave upset. He sat up and grabbed his gift bag, "do you want to smoke a bit of my joint or something?"

Olivia looked at him with a raised eyebrow, still lying down. "Do you seriously want to end your sixteenth birthday getting high?" Although she'd smoked a few times and enjoyed it, it wasn't nearly to the extent of Stephen, Fitz or Harrison, Stephen being by far the worst.

Fitz shrugged, he looked at the clock which now read 11:35. He didn't particularly want to smoke, however her leaving was not an option. He couldn't remember the last time they'd had decent quality alone time within the past couple of weeks. "Unless you can think of something else to do."

Olivia's eyes wandered his room as he spoke, her fingers moved to her blouse, unbuttoning it nimbly. Fitz watched her intently, his throat tightening at each and every new inch of skin being exposed. He could feel himself getting aroused at her hot pink bra which was now prevalent.

"What... What are you doing?", he managed to mumble out. His heart was racing so fast Fitz swore he was nearly on the verge of passing out.

Olivia looked at him with dark eyes and heavy eyelids. "Do you want to do it?", she asked in almost a whisper.

Fitz gulped, never had he ever imagined this day would come in his wildest dreams. Harrison had lost his virginity to a girl at summer camp, while Stephen continually hooked up with a cheerleader named Georgia. He'd been patiently awaiting the day he lost his virginity, but never did he think it would be with Olivia; the girl he'd been infatuated with for years.

"I haven't... I've never had sex before." He said awkwardly, praying to all the divinities that she was a virgin as well. Despite the fact that Olivia was 15, many girls her age were sexually active. Olivia was gorgeous and desired by guys as old as twelfth grade.

"Neither have I," she admitted holding his hand, "but I know that when I do have sex, I want it to be with you."

Fitz needed to be pinched. He needed to kicked, punched, slapped, hit, choked; he needed something to verify to him that he wasn't dreaming. "I... I think I've wanted to hear you say that for I don't even know how long."

Olivia sat up with a sweet chuckle, she placed a feather-like kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering there afterwards. Fitz slowly and nervously turned his head so their lips were now facing each other. Olivia inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of him, his axe deodorant and matching body spray. His lips slowly grazed across hers; not quite kissing her as of yet. She shuddered, goosebumps along her arms and legs as he finally enclosed the kiss with his hands holding her face.

It was soft at first, his lips gently caressed hers and drew her bottom lip in between his. Olivia moaned loudly and slowly allowed her fingers to grip curls at the back of his head. She loved the feeling of kissing him and having him hold her so tight; under his hold Olivia swore she'd never felt so whole and complete. Being with him causing shivers to shoot up and down her spine along with a fire like sensation to burn in her belly.

The kiss quickly turned deeper, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to meet for the first time. The kissing was seamless and effortless; especially for two people who had never been kissed before. They moved in sync, their bodies moving in reaction to each others. Olivia pulled away gasping for air, only to go back in for more. His touch and kiss had left her hungry and they fell back down on the bed.

Her small hands played with the bottom of his shirt, purely among instinct, she slowly pushed the fabric up to feel the skin there. The rock hard washboard 6 pack there was not what Olivia was expecting at all, sure Fitz was athletic doing cross country every year, but never did she picture a body like this. When Fitz pulled away from the kiss, desperate for oxygen, she quickly took the time to pull off his shirt, and he did the same for her.

"You're gorgeous Olivia." He mumbled against her lips. "So gorgeous."

"Thank you.", she giggled prettily, twirling with his curly locks.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this.", as much as he wanted this, Fitz wanted to verify that it was still okay with her. "We don't have to do this Olivia, I don't want you to regret this if you don't want it."

Olivia smiled at him widely, "I don't think there's anything more I want then this, your my best friend Fitz."

"Your my best friend too." He said pulling her back in for a kiss, his hands pushed down the straps of her bra, and she aided him in taking it off. His lips moved to drag kisses from her mouth to her neck, sucking and kissing the skin there. Olivia groaned, she could feel arousal pooling between her thighs.

His warm tongue swiftly made its way down to her breast and nipple which he took into his mouth, twirling his skillful tongue around it. A wordless moan escaped Olivia as she clutched his head of curls for tear life. Fitz used his tongue, teeth and lips to tease her sensitive nipple and bring her to sensory overdrive. Her whimpers brought him back up for air as his lips found hers once more, the two of them worked to rid each other of their pants; leaving each other with just their underwear on.

Fitz pulled away panting, he was thankful the lights were still on, so he could see this beautiful sight before him in all it's glory. "Wow."

"Wow." Olivia ran her fingers up and down his abs, "when did you get these?"

"I've always had them." He lied playfully.

"You have not, I remember when you were scrawny and boney."

"Yeah well I remember when you were awkward with braces." Fitz teased although he found her just as beautiful back then as she was now.

Olivia smiled at him as he bent down to kiss her, "you might want to get a condom."

Fitz's eyes widened and he sprung back. "Oh yeah! Right!" He chuckled running into his bathroom to frantically grab one. Stephen had insisted he keep a box, just for emergencies. At the time it sounded stupid but now he couldn't be more grateful. Olivia grinned happily as he re joined her on the bed, this time lying beside her with the condom in hand.

"You're going to have to take off your boxers you know.", she teased him, sensing he was slightly nervous. Although she'd never been topless around any man before, Olivia felt effortlessly comfortable around him.

"Shut up.", he laughed sticking his tongue out at her.

"I can look away if you want."

Fitz nodded his head, "close your eyes and count to 15." Olivia giggled and did exactly as he asked. Within ten seconds Fitz had rid himself of his boxers and managed to put on the condom properly. "Okay,", he exhaled holding his length with one hand, "you can open your eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes again with a smile and allowed her gaze to drift downward, her mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"What?!" Fitz choked out frantically due to her facial expression.

Olivia gulped, she was officially nervous now. "It's... It's... **big**.", she said bursting into laughter at the end. She remember three weeks ago when one of her newer friends, Abby showed her nudes of this new cocky football player; Jake Ballard. Olivia was completely unaware of how his nudes had surfaced so fast, and boy were they disgustingly gross. She was certain that Fitz was minimally twice his size in length, and far thicker.

"Thanks." He laughed pushing some hair from her face. She was truly beautiful and Fitz couldn't have pictured any better way to spend his birthday. "You're going to have to take off your panties you know.", he mocked her playfully.

"You do it." She told him and watch as he positioned himself in between her legs and spread them. With hands on either side of her underwear, Fitz pulled it down; his throat going completely dry at the sight of her sex. His manhood twitched and he licked his lips, unable to peel his eyes from her once again.

"You're staring again."

"Sorry." He returned her playful smile. "Are you ready?"

Olivia nodded her head, "is it going to hurt bad?"

"I don't know." Fitz told her honestly. Stephen had told her one girl he'd had sex with cried the first time. "I hope not."

"Okay." She said nervously.

"I'm going to be gentle." He told her getting into position, tilting his bed down to whisper in her ear, "I love you." Fitz was unsure if Olivia was going to return his term of endearment platonically as friends or romantically. But there was not one doubt in his mind that he loved her, since their first fight in kindergarten over a pack of crayons; _Fitzgerald Grant loved Olivia Pope._

"I love you too.", she said, and it felt right. The words eased off her tongue like she was meant to say it her whole life. She knew in this moment that things between them would never be the same; they couldn't be friends again. Not when they had the potential to be so much more, to have so much more. Those words which left her lips confirmed everything in her mind; _Olivia Pope loved Fitzgerald Grant._

Fitz lined himself up with her entrance, kissing her neck softly. He waited until her shoulders fell back and she relaxed, he looked for permission in her eyes and she turned a nod with a smile. He very slowly eased himself into her whilst kissing her neck. Olivia bit down on her bottom so hard she tasted blood and gripped whatever sheets her hands could hold; she was right; this did hurt.

"Are you okay?" Fitz breathed heavily as he was now fully inside of her. He felt her warmth as she tightened around him and it took every ounce if composure in his body not to combust upon entry.

"I'm okay.", she panted. Her chest was rising and falling and her breathing was heavy as he slowly pulled out and pushed into her again. Olivia's toes began to curl as the rhythm became more steady and the pain subsided. Slowly it went from pain to pleasure, and lots of it. Fitz put his arms out to the sides of her head for support as he could see she was becoming more comfortable. He continued to push in and out of her building up a steady rhythm. Never could he have dreamed that sex would feel like this; he knew this had to be something different, this couldn't be normal. Olivia's body was moving at one with his, matching each one of his slow thrusts. His body was on fire and there was no doubt in his mind she felt the same.

"Oh my god." He mumbled against the hot skin of her neck.

Olivia's legs began to shake and let out a high pitched moan that shook Fitz to the core. He swore she would make him cum with that sound alone. Olivia neared her climax and she grabbed the hair of the back of his head instinctively. He slowed down his speed as he saw an orgasm start to overcome her.

Olivia was overwhelmed with the new found pleasure he was proving her with. There was fiery tingling sensation now overtaking her, it started in her hands and toes, then her legs and finally all over her body as she cried out. Olivia felt as if her entire body had been set on alight; in the best possible way. The contracting she felt her stomach spread all over her body only to be released in an explosion all over her body. Fitz's explosion followed moments after her as he let out a low moan. He slowly eased himself out of her and lay down next to her.

"Wow." He exhaled loudly, trying to grasp what had just happened.

"Ditto." Olivia wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Wow."

The two of them laid there in a comfortable silence until Olivia looked at the clock. "It's 11:59."

"My birthday's over." He chuckled, rolling onto his side to hold her face. She was sweaty and breathing heavily, but the purest of smiles was plastered on her face.

"Was it everything you hoped for?"

"It was more than I ever could have hoped for, best birthday ever." Fitz kissed her plump lips softly, pulling away a few moments later. "Thank you."

"Thank you.", she grinned. "It takes two to tango."

Fitz chuckled, brushing his nose against hers. "So you took my virginity,", he said softly, in utter bliss.

"And you took mine." Olivia's fingers found themselves in his sweaty curls again. "Do I look any different?"

"Nope, do I?"

"Nope."

"I feel different." Fitz told her. "I feel... high."

Olivia giggled, as that was a perfect analogy to represent what they were both feeling at this present moment. "I don't think I can be just friends with you anymore."

Fitz growled getting on top of her, as if being just friends was even a feasible option. "There's no way in _hell_ I can be just friends with you."

They kissed again, this time harder, with more aggression and passion. His hands moved down to hold her hips while Olivia just aimlessly explored his chiselled body. "Fitz.", she pulled away. "I'm kind of sore, do you think we could just cuddle or something?"

He chuckled, this girl was absolutely adorable. "Of course." They positioned themselves into a spooning position with Fitz's arms wrapped around her tightly underneath his race car duvet from his tenth birthday.

"This feels right." Olivia mumbled, clutching onto his hold on her.

"We feel right." Fitz couldn't help but feel like sixteen years of his life had led up to this very moment.

"So what are we?", she asked him nervously.

"You're _my_ girl Liv." He kissed the side of neck tenderly. "You've always been my girl but I guess you just didn't know it."

"I've always been yours.", she told him. "There's never been anyone else."

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you Fitz."

* * *

**My first one shot haha, hope you guys liked it! Enjoy the rest of your day :) x**

**Missschievous x**

**(I wrote this at 3 am after watching far too much Netflix)**


End file.
